A New Beginning
by johnnx3
Summary: McKinley High get three new student, Jake, May and Jennifer. They also have their eyes on joining the Glee Club. Romance, friendship, and drama will arise due to their arrival. This story is set before Sectionals in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_This is it_, Jake taught to himself when he woke up after the first beep of his alarm. He sat up on his bed and looked around, he was finally happy with his life. He didn't have to lie anymore; he could finally be himself around everyone and didn't feel fear that people hated him. He a big grin on his face he yelled, "Get up, girlies! If we want to look cute for our first day then you guys better wake up." Slowly the girls on the beds that were to his left and right arose.

"Ugh, I don't have anything to wear today!" Jennifer's whined. Jennifer was Jake's best friend ever since middle school; she was the first person he told he was gay, they had been close ever since. They also live together because Jake's parents had kicked him out when he came out to them and Jennifer's parents agreed to take him and now they have legal rights to him, after many, many battles with his own parents, but now they were practically siblings.

"Oh, don't worry boo, I'll help you found something." May said from the other side of the room. Jake and Jennifer had met their freshmen year of high school, they had instantly clicked and they became the an unbreakable trio in their old high school, but at in the middle of their sophomore year, her parents had died in a car accident and none of their family members could take her, so Jennifer's parents took her in with Jake and now they were a happy family.

The family had just finished moving all the way from New Jersey to Ohio. The came to live in Ohio to escape all the drama from New Jersey, plus it was a much better place. Honestly, the family wasn't city people, so they just needed to get away. They settled in a bigger place in Lima, Ohio and everyone was happy to start their days as a new family. Daniel and Jane had gotten better paying jobs and Jake, May, and Jennifer all got accepted to William McKinley High School and were excited to finally get to go to school.

They had all got off their beds at the same and went into their new walk-in closet to look for cute outfits to wear today. The trio had many things in common, one of them was that they all had fabulous fashion sense. Once they were satisfied with their outfits they all took turn in the bathroom and walked down arms locked downstairs for breakfast.

"So you kids excited for school?" Daniel, Jennifer's dad, asked.

"I can speak for all three of us, we are all excited, we can't wait to take over that school." Jennifer said with a big grin on her face. They all laughed and then Jennifer's mom came in from the kitchen.

"Now, you can't take over a school with an empty stomach, can't you?" Jane said.

"You speak the truth!" May said between her laughing. Jane gave everyone their perspective plates and they began to dig in. "This food is amazing, Jane!" May complimented Jane and Jane gave her a harm smile.

"Oh snap! We're gonna be late you guys! We gotta go now!" Jake yelled after looking at the clock above the kitchen door. The trio got up and said their goodbyes to their parents and ran to their car. They had gotten a bit lost on the way, but they managed to get to school on time. "This school doesn't look half bad, it's must bigger than our old one" John said as he was parking the car.

"I love it already," Jessica said exiting the car. Once the trio was out of their car they started walking towards the front door, they had gotten a few confused looks, but it was expected, it was they middle of the school year after all.

As they walked in through the front doors they stood looking at the huge mobs of students that were in this school. They had spotted some cute ones and some weird looking ones, like some kid that had a huge Afro and weird glasses that was being followed by some guy with a camera. It looked like a decent place, much better than their old high school which was very small compared to this one. They made their way to the office and got their schedules and lockers. Unfortunately, they didn't have first period together so they went their separate ways after they excited the office.

Jake was walking by himself looking for his first class; one disadvantage of going to a big school was that it was harder to find classes, he hadn't managed to find his class, so he looked around and saw anyone that looked like a nice person. He saw this blonde girl, that was really pretty, and she gave him a smile while she was walking, he thought that was nice enough, so he decided to ask her.

"Um, excuse me," Jake said nervously and the girl turned around as he continued, "I'm new here and I can't find my class. Do you happen to know where room 312 is?"

"Oh, yeah. Um... you have to go down this hall and make a left, and the classroom is the third door to your right. By the way, my name is Quinn, nice to meet you."

"My name's Jake. Love the outfit, by the way and nice to meet you too."

Quinn laughed a little bit and said, "Thanks, I love yours too, it looks cute on you. I have to go, see you around." She had walked away before he could say anything, so he started walking and followed Quinn's directions. He finally made it to the classroom and walked up to the teacher. She was one of those teachers that made you go up in front of the classroom and talk about yourself before you get to sit. Jake sigh and walked to the front of the classroom gripping his messenger bag tightly.

"Hello," He did a little awkward wave which earned him a few snickers, "My name is Jake. I just moved here from Jersey and I love to sing."

"Well, hello, Jake, my name is Ms. Walker. Please have a seat," She scanned the classroom, "Ah, you can sit next to Noah, he can fill you in on what we were talking about before you came in." She pointed to a boy with a short Mohawk that was wearing a gray sweater and loose jeans. The boy looked like he had been sleeping until the teacher called his name and shot his head up to look at Jake as he waled to the vacant seat next to him.

"Hello... um my name is Jake." Jake said as he sat down and got a good look at Noah, he was actually cute, but needed to new clothes as soon as possible.

"Noah, but people call me Puck, I prefer Puck actually."

"Okay, Puck. You mind telling me what's going on?"

"Uh... honestly, I don't even know what goes on around here half the time. I don't even know what class this is." Puck admitted.

Jake sighed, "Well this is US History, I guess I'll manage on my own."

"Sorry, man." He put his head back down on the door and closed his eyes. Jake rolled his eyes and looked around. The room was filled with people that looked mostly the same, and they had hideous clothes on. There were only a few kids that stood out, like this Asian girl who wore an all white lace dress with a big leather belt around her waist, it almost looked like a corset. It looked way to Gothic for him, but it worked for her, she looked nice. When she turned around and looked at him, he smiled at her and mouthed hello. She smiled back at him and turned around once the teacher started talking. Jake had actually already covered the Civil War, so he didn't pay much attention in the class. He wondered how May and Jennifer were doing.

Once the bell rang, the Asian girl walked up to him and greeted him, "Hey, my name is Tina." She extend her hand.

Jake took it and they shook hands, "Jake." He said, getting tired of having to say his name a billion of times.

"You said you liked to sing before, maybe you should think about joining the Glee Club, Puck's in it too." She said giddily. He thought about it, he did actually like to sing and he had sung with Jennifer and May, they were all good singers and decent dancers, this might be actually be a good idea.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." He said as Tina stormed out the classroom. As soon as she was out of site, he gathered his notebook and pen and placed it in his messenger bag when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, homo." A deep voice greeted him. He sighed and turned around. He saw a dark boy with a lettermen jacket. "Welcome to McKinley, lady."

"Leave me alone, you asshole," He said defensively. "I might be gay, but I will still kick your ass."

"Your lucky I don't hit girls." He darker boy stormed out the classroom too.

"That's Azimo, he's kinda a homophobic jerk." Someone said behind him. Jake turned around and saw a boy that actually looked like he knew how to dress. "I'm Kurt, nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Jake and I could see that." He said annoyed. Jake hoped that things would be different here, he guessed wrong.

"Yeah, there are a lot of those here. You'll get used to them after a while, c'mon I'll help you find your next class." Jake nodded and walked out the classroom with Kurt.

"So I take it that you get bullied by people like Azimo..." Jake said as they were walking to his next class which he had with Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, they make my life hell everyday. I don't understand why they hate me so much, it's not like I actually did anything thing to them."

"I know what you mean. I used to have it bad in my old school back in Jersey, but I realized that you can't let people walk over like that, so I stood up to them and they stopped."

"I wish I was that brave, it would save me from a lot of expensive outfits being completely destroyed."

"Oh my god, the same thing happened to me! It made me so pissed." Jake was happy that he actually met a guy how knew what he went through, that understands him for once.

"You have it!" Kurt pointed to the scarf that he was wearing. "I've looking for one of those everywhere! I never seem to find one, you have to let me borrow it some time."

"It's only my favorite scarf, but I can let you borrow it. Alexander McQueen was a genius, sucks that he died."

Kurt clapped and jumped in excitement, "I know what you mean, I could image what his fall line would look like, amazing like always! Finally I meet someone that shares the same love of mens fashion like myself."

"Haha, it's a first for me too." He said and noticed May walking with some tall guy with a stripped green and white shirt on. "Hey May! Over here!" Jake yelled, waving his hands trying to get her attention. "Kurt, come with me." Jake walked towards May and Kurt followed.

"Hey boo, how was first period? I see you already made a friend." She said looking at Kurt.

"I can say the same to you." Jake said looking at the taller guy.

"This is Finn, Finn this is Jake, my brother slash best friend."

"Hey, Jake." Finn said extending his hand and Jake took it.

"Hey, Finn. Yeah, we're not really blood related, he just have the same adoptive parents. May, this is Kurt, Kurt this is May."

"Hello, May." Kurt smiled at her. "Finn is actually my step brother and hello to you too Finn."

Finn laughed nervously, "Sorry bro, and hey."

"So Jake, Finn was telling me about Glee Club and he said we should join! I told Jen already and she's all for it. I just saw her actually, but she went the other way."

"That's great actually because some girl named Tina told me about that, and I told her I'll keep it in mind."

"Yeah, so it's settled we're auditioning today." May said with a big grin.

"Auditions are at 3 in the auditorium." Kurt said.

"You're in Glee too, Kurt?" Jake asked turning to Kurt.

"Of coarse I am, I'm like the best singer there." 

"Not for long," May and Jake said at the same time. They all laughed including Finn, they said their goodbyes to each other and they walked off in pairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was walking trying to find her first period class when she saw it. Some jock in a letter man jacket poured some red slushie at a small girl, she was wearing this tacky sweater with some animal in it. Her mouth hung open at the scene, _why would someone do that to some poor girl?_ Jennifer thought to herself. She wanted to do something, but she was the new girl and she didn't want to start of her year on a bad note, so she kept walking. She knew what people like her were going through because last year, there was this girl who would make her life a living hell, she would always hide her stuff during gym and push her into the lockers, but one day she stood up to her former bully and the girl never did anything to her ever again. The weird thing about this situation was that the girl was being bullied by some jock, a boy, _I guess things are different here,_ she thought to herself.

She finally seemed to find her class, but when she was about to open the door, some blonde guy with huge lips opened the door for her, "After you," he said to her, with a hand signaling her to go in. She smiled at him and she entered. The class she had was chemistry which was easy for her, in her old school, she had all A's, so she thought this class would be a piece of cake.

She walked up to the teacher and said, "Hello... my name is Jennifer Patterson, I'm your new student..." The teacher looked up, gave her a smile and stood up from his chair.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Patterson, I have all your stuff ready for you at that desk over there," He pointed to a vacant seat in the back of the class. "If you could please go take a seat over there, I will continue my lesson and if you have any concerns please she me after class, by the way, my name is Mr. Jackson, you can call me Mr. J, if you please."

"Thank you, Mr. J." She said and walked to her seat that had a chemistry textbook and some papers.

While she walked she received a couple of winks from the guys in the class, the girls in there didn't even look at her. When she moved here, she thought that the people would be a little friendlier because it looked like such a nice town, but now it seemed like the people here were the same as the people in Jersey, she sighed and sat down on her chair.

She had already learned the lesson that they were covering, so she didn't really pay much attention. Some time during the middle of the class, the black girl who was sitting in front of her turned and said, "Hey, the name's Mercedes. I love that top, you have to tell me where you got it from."

Jennifer looked down at her top and smiled, "I got it from Forever 21, they were having a sale a weeks back and I got it for $2, it was amazing! And my name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jen."

Mercedes chuckled a little bit, "Damn, that's a great deal, the Forever 21 around here doesn't have sales like that! Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Jersey, I came here with my brother and sister."

"Yeah, I heard about you guys. There was a rumor going around that three kids were coming to this school and that you guys were siblings, but look nothing alike."

"I guess news travels fast around here," Jenn said with a laugh, "We're not really siblings, or blood related, it's a long story..."

"Excuse me, Ms. Jones, turn around!" Yelled the teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. J; not gonna happen again," Mercedes said rolling her eyes. Jennifer mouth, "Tell you later." and Mercedes turned around.

The rest of the class was boring and when the bell rang, Mr. J called Jennifer over and asked her if she understood his lesson. She told him that she had already covered the different types of chemical reactions at her old school and the teacher was surprised. She said her goodbyes to him and walked out the door where Mercedes was waiting for her. She began to tell Mercedes about May and Jake as they walked to their next class together.

"Damn! That's some messed up, but cute story, girl! At least you three are still together!"

While they were walking they ran into May, that had met some cute guy that she was walking with, Finn and they talked about joining Glee Club, they had decided to tell Jake about it during lunch or if they saw him before that they would tell. They said their goodbyes to each other and walked off.

Jake was walking to his fourth period class, which was French, when some guy had pushed him into the boys locker room with full force. When the doors opened, he fell to the ground.

"So, you're the new gay kid." The jock said to him as he was trying to get up. There was no one in the locker except them two, he could see that this guy was wearing the same letter man jack as Azimo was wearing. He must in the football team or something.

"What do you want?" Jake responded once he got up, with a bitchy attitude.

"What's you the sass? I just wanted to welcome you into our school." The taller guy said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well shoving me in here isn't a nice way to say 'Welcome'"

"Who said I was nice?"

"I guess you're right, now if can please excuse me..." Jake said walking towards the door.

"I'm not done here!" He said pushing Jake back against the locker.

"Listen asshole, I know what you're going to say, 'I rule this school and I don't like gays', or something around those lines, but guess what? I know people like you, the only reason you pick on me or on any other gay kid is because you're secretly in the closet, I know. And if you were thinking that you had a chance with me, let me tell you something, you're not my type, now leave me alone!" Jake said and the jock froze. Jake started making his way to the door when the jock pushed him back once again.

"Now listen here, smart ass, you might think you know me, but you know nothing about me, I'm not gay! Now just for being a smart ass, you're going to be number one on my list tomorrow for a slushie. Now I'm done, so you can leave now." Jake rolled his eyes and started walking to the door, he jumped when the jock smacked him in the ass, but he continued walking, "The name's Karofsky, got it memorized?" Jake heard when he reached the door.

The day had been pretty uneventful for May, she had made a couple of new friends like Finn, Lauren, and Brittney. They all encouraged her to join the Glee Club and she had told them that she needed to talk to Jen and Jake to see if they would join. Her best friends seemed to happily agree, so they discussed what they were going to do with the auditions. They agreed on May and Jake having a duet and Jenn signing a solo. She was more than excited to join Glee Club, so after lunch she talked to Mr. Shue and signed her best friends and her up for audition. He had been more than happy than to accept, now she just had to practice. Her and Jake had came up with the perfect song and she couldn't wait to be able to perform it.

It was finally time to for their audition and Jake started to feel nervous, at least he had May by his side to sing with, but he didn't want to choke in front of everyone during their audition, hopefully things would go well.

When he walked into the auditorium, he was the last to come, the Glee Club had take different seats and smiled once he came in. Tina, Puck and Kurt had given him all thumbs up as he walked up to the stage to join his best friends, so he gave them a warm smile.

"Now, now, kids! We have three new students who will be auditioning to join Glee Club, so please give your full attention to, Jake, May and Jennifer!" The kids in Glee Club all clapped as he and May walked on the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm May and this is my best friend Jake, for our audition we will be signing a duet." She grabbed Jake's hand.

"We choice this song because first of all, we love it and second, it was a very unlikely pair, so I hope you enjoy it!" Jake yelled and signaled to Jenn who was in the back to start the song.

As the song started, some of the kids in the audience recognized it and cheered, then Jake began singing,

_Now as the summer fades  
>I let you slip away<br>You say I'm not your type  
>But I can make you sway <em>

Everyone starred at him and admired his wonderful voice, they cheered and Jake began dancing around while May began,

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
>Far away<br>I don't know if I will find you  
>But you feel my breath<br>On your neck  
>Can't believe I'm right behind you <em>

Jake picked it up after that,

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
><em>_And I feel a little better than I did before  
>And if I never see your face again<br>I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

They were both dancing, when May began again,

_Sometimes you move so well  
>It's hard not to give in<br>I'm lost, I can't tell  
>Where you end and I begin<em>

_It makes you burn to learn  
>I'm with another man<br>I wonder if he's half  
>The lover that I am<br>_

They sang the chorus again and Jake began,

_Baby, baby  
>Please believe me<br>Find it in your heart to reach me  
>Promise not to leave me behind<em>

May followed,

_Take me down, but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time _

They both sang again, and finished the song,

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again  
>I don't mind<br>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight _

The crowd cheered and the couple bowed. "Wow, guys that was amazing, welcome to the club!" Mr. Shue said and Jake and May received a couple of more cheers. "Now, Jennifer, if you're ready."

"Hello everyone, my name is Jennifer, congrats boos!," She said winking at Jake and May, "Well, was a great performance, but mine is going to be a bit better."

She walked up to the middle of the stage and pointed to the piano player, the must began to play and she started signing,

Even if you were a million miles away  
>I could still feel you in my bed<br>_Near me, touch me, feel me  
>And even at the bottom of the sea<br>I could still hear inside my head  
>Tellin' me, touch me, feel me <em>

_And all the time you were tellin' me lies _

Jake and May began cheering, "I love this song" May mouthed to Jake.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight  
>I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<em>

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
>Well, you could try sleeping in my bed <em>

Jennifer noticed that the girl that had been slushied in the morning was starring at her.

_Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you  
>You wore the crown<br>You made my body feel heaven bound  
>Why don't you hold me<br>Need me, I thought you told me  
>You'd never leave me<em>

_Looking in the sky I could see your face  
>And I know right where I fit in<br>Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love  
>With you<br>Right til the end Oh _

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight  
>I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<em>

_Anybody could've told you right from the start  
>It's bout to fall apart<br>So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
>I'll just hold on to love<em>

_And I could find a way to make it  
>Don't hold on too tight<br>I'll make it without you tonight _

Everyone was cheering her on at that part, and she finished the song,

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times we had tonight  
>I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<em>

Everyone clapped and gave Jen a standing ovation, she said thank you and walked off the stage. Jake and May ran up to her and said, "You did great!"

"Amazing performance, Jennifer! Welcome to the club!" Mr. Shue said with a smile, "Now guys, I think we should rest until tomorrow, so just get to know each other and tomorrow we will pick up we will continue, bye guys!" The teacher exited the auditorium.

The rest of the Glee Club came up to the trio congratulating them and introducing themselves, even though they have met most of the club already. Once they got to know each other, they left the school and everyone get in their cars and left home.

"That was a great first day!" Jake commented once he was in the car with his best friends.

**A/N: The two songs that were featured in this chapter was "If I Never See Your Face Again" by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna and "Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart" by Alicia Keys. I don't own any of these songs. **


End file.
